


Cat Hat

by Waddler



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black hat is a cat, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, and cold blooded, he just wants to be warm, it's fricking cold outside, projecting my problems onto fictional characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddler/pseuds/Waddler
Summary: A series of events caused by a black cat that seems to have found it's way into the mansion, and insists on causing quite a bit of trouble.





	Cat Hat

**Author's Note:**

> This is just going to be a lot of fluff. It's supposed to be something fun for me to work on in my free time.

Eugh, _winter._ Black Hat _hated_ winter. No, wait, hated is an understatement. He **_despised_** winter. He  ** _detested_** the cold. While it was true that it couldn’t actually hurt him, he could still feel it. And for a creature with very little natural body heat, the cold was one thousand times worse. There wasn’t a single snowfall that he had experienced in his several thousand years on this earth that he didn’t find absolutely horrid. He despised everything about snow. The color, how unbearably bright it made everything, the temperature, (he could feel shivers going up his spine just thinking about it).

Suffice to say, winter was less than pleasant to the demon. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in a warm place and sleep. One thing he had managed to realize in his time on earth was that humans were pleasantly warm. It was easy to figures out when you commonly had their blood on your hands. This would double the number of available warm areas if he didn’t want to interact with his subordinates, and thus did nothing to sate his need for heat.

The demon was drawn out of his thinking when he found himself in front of a very familiar vault door. He didn’t realize that he had walked this far away from his office. He just wanted to move, in the hopes that he could generate _some_ semblance of heat (which, really, hadn’t worked that well). Since he was here, he might as well check on Flug’s work.

He opened the vault, prepared to yell at Flug for whatever he was doing, but was surprised to find that the man in question was nowhere in sight. He huffed, irritated that he wouldn’t get to yell, and walked into the lab. This did nothing to aid with his temperature problem, as Flug had always been known to keep his lab unimaginably cold. How the man hadn’t turned himself into a block of ice was beyond the demon. Irritated, and wishing to know where the idiotic man was, he flicked his tongue, tasting the air, and allowing himself to view every single heat signature in the mansion. The bear was in the living room, the manic gecko was under a heat lamp that Flug had built for her, having given her the genes of cold blooded animals, and the scientist himself was in the kitchen, operating the microwave.

He had half a mind to go up to the main floor and give his scientist hell for slacking off, but the man was eating of his own accord, so he really wasn’t going to complain. He was about to exit the lab, when he noticed something that was much warmer than the rest of the mansion. He was curious, and went to get a closer look at the vibrant heat signature.

Upon closer inspection, the source of the heat appeared to be a small, heated cabinet used for storing chemicals. The space was rather cramped, having to be no bigger than a shoebox, and inside where several wracks of small test tubes.

The demon gave a malicious smile, having come up with the perfect solution to both his warmth problem, and antagonize Flug. He let a shape fill his mind, and relaxed his body as he let his form shift, aided by the immeasurable amount of power he was holding, and blinked his eyes open slowly, overjoyed by the fact that he was the perfect size to now fit inside the cabinet, seeing as how he had turned himself into a dark grey cat. His back was black, as well as his hind feet and front arms and paws. To top it all off was a light-colored circle around his left eye, and a ring around the top of his head, excluding his ears, that was blacker than his back, and covered exactly where his hat would.

His ears perked up at his success, and he quickly jumped into the space, taking care to spill all the chemicals on the lab floor, and break every single test tube. He used his telekinesis to shut the door behind him, and basked in the incredible warmth that the heated cabinet provided. He curled up in a ball, feeling his larynx vibrate, and emitting a purr that sounded very similar to the one he made in his natural form. It didn’t take long for the soothing vibrations and the amazing temperatures to lull him to sleep.


End file.
